The Adventures of Captain America and Chap
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: When Phil shows up one day saying he has a surprise for Steve he isn't sure what it is. Will this surprise be worth it or will it end up in disaster? Adventure only awaits for Steve's future! Submission from Bertie Bott Superhero Fest


PandaBearSamm

Samantha

Word Count:1,135

Main Characters: Captain America and Chap (OC)

The Adventures of Captain America and Chap

Prologue:

It was like any ordinary day in Brooklyn, New York. The streets were bustling with life as people went on with their busy lives. All except one, locked up in his apartment, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Steve Rogers sighed with discontent as he continued to study the ceiling like his life depended on it. His life has been dull and quite frankly, missing something. Could it be his best friend Bucky? Could very well be, but he also needed someone like him, a super soldier. None of the agents at SHIELD understood that he was still human and they walked on eggshells around him. They were careful not to upset him or tried to make him feel superior in all ways. He needed someone, anyone really, who could keep up with him. Beating Sam in a race during his daily run had grown boring when he visited. He really wanted a partner that can stand by his side and keep up with him. Sadly that was hard to come by and he wished that he wasn't the only successful case of the serum working.

Steve never knew that in just a couple minutes, his wishes would come true.

Adventure One:

Steve looked up as soon as he heard someone at the door knocking. Grumbling he got up slowly and opened it to reveal Agent Coulson looking excited. He internally sighed that he was not in the mood for his odd fan boy chats.

"Good news Cap!" He said cheerfully, "I have something that will brighten your day!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not in the mood today." Steve said as respectfully as he could.

"I swear if you come by SHIELD real quick it would make it worth it." He said pushing the matter.

"If you say so," Steve said as he grabbed his coat. He shook his head before locking the door and following Coulson to his car waiting outside.

"So, what is this thing you want to show me?" Steve questioned curiously.

"Nope!" He smiled widely, "It's a surprise!"

Steve turned his head to look out the window without saying another word. He wondered why would they go all the way to Headquarters for a surprise. Would it be another easy mission where he would take out the enemy easily or would it actually be a challenge? He wasn't in it for the adrenaline rush, but it made him feel like he didn't need to even try. A single swing of his shield usually took them out in two seconds. It was no contest and without reason anymore. Ever since the War ended he had no purpose to even try anymore. He was just someone's….lapdog.

Pulling up to SHIELD all the agents filed out the car before letting him out. In an orderly fashion they escorted Steve into the building. Phil was practically walking on air as he led the group to the lab underground the building.

'Great," Steve thought sarcastically, 'more tests. Thanks a lot Coulson, this surely will cheer me up.'

Reaching the final door, Phil bounced up to the door excitedly, "Here is your surprise Cap!"

Swinging the doors open dramatically they revealed….Tony Stark grinning arrogantly like usual.

"This is my surprise?" Steve said grumpily.

"Oh no Boy Scout," Stark smirked, "I know I'm awesome, but what awaits you is down the hall."

"Great. More suspense," Steve groaned. He had better things to, like staring at the ceiling or counting the bricks in the neighboring apartment building. He also didn't want to hear Stark's ramblings about how much of a genius he is. They were friends, but he still wasn't in the mood.

Stark babbled on about how they found an exciting find at one of the old, secret labs. Steve really didn't care and tuned him out until he heard a bark down the hall.

"Was that a dog?" Steve questioned.

"Well yes Capsicle," he bellowed, "Behold dogsicle!"

On a table was lying a beautiful Golden Retriever wagging his tail. It's golden mane shone from the lights above as it started to stand proudly. Steve met the dog's bright brown eyes and felt an instant connection. He put his hand out and allowed the dog to sniff it. The dog took his nose and nudged Steve's hand up further the snout making him chuckle.

"Good job Cap!" Stark clapped his hands, "He like you! So now he is yours!"

"Wait, what?" Steve dropped his hand in shock.

"You heard it! We are giving you this dog!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, we actually found him in one of my dad's older labs where he created the serum." Stark explained, "He was given the serum successfully and frozen after a series of tests. He was actually the reason my dad decided to go onto human testing, AKA, you."

"Okay, so he is like me?"

"Technically no, he is a dog," Steve rolled his eyes, "but yes. He possesses super strength and speed. We believe he may have other powers that didn't have time to manifest before being frozen."

One of the assistants rushed up and gave Steve a leash clumsily before running away blushing madly. He looked at the piece of leather in his hands. Did he want a dog? It certainly wasn't what he was hoping for when wanted a challenge or an equal. He looked back at the dog again before making up his mind.

"I'll be naming him Chapman, Chap for short." Steve said suddenly. Stark look surprised.

"Well Cap, it looks like you are a proud dog owner!"

Adventure Two:

Steve looked down at the Golden Retriever, well Chap, below him in the leash. He looked excited to be getting outside in the first time in nearly eighty years. Well if he even realized that he was frozen for that time being. Suddenly Chap looked up at him like he was saying he knew all about it. At least he has someone to relate to about the being frozen thing, even if it was a dog.

Steve took Chap to pet store to gather his things. A girl offered immediately to help them find what they needed. He could tell she was trying to flirt, but really he wasn't interested.

"You're dog is _like,_ so cute!" The girl gushed while petting Chap's head. He looked extremely satisfied to gathering some attention.

'You can have her boy," Steve chuckled to himself.

They took their new items out of the store. In the bag the girl discreetly tried to put in her number at the bottom. He respectfully acted like he didn't see it, but he will be throwing that away later. Thinking about it he didn't ever have time for a girlfriend because of missions. How is he going to take care of a dog?!

Unexpectedly Chap let a small bark out and started running forward. He would have easily restrained any other normal dog, but he got first hand experience of his new friend's strength. He was dragged along the sidewalk as he accidently pushed people out of the way.

"Sorry!" Steve yelled at the irate people. He needed to get a handle on this fast! He planted his heels and tried to stand ground. That was a mistake because he felt himself falling back. He landed on his back and Chap refused to stop.

"STOP CHAP!" Steve bellowed. Chap decided to listen finally and skidded to a stop, but not before having Steve collide with him and tumble into a tree. The base of the tree cracked and with the force of the enhanced dog and human, fell over into the road. Squealing tire sounds filled their ears.

CRUUNCHHH!

Steve looked up at the disaster around him. Cars were everywhere and a luxury car hit the fallen tree head on. He groaned as the police came rushing to the scene and clambering out of their police cars.

Steve smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry?"


End file.
